Do You Love Me?
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow070897
Summary: Just a one shot based on the new promo...


**This is just a one shot to help me get out of my writers block...it's based on the now or never promo, if you haven't watched it, here it is:**

**.com/watch?v=fPm6Izidw78**

I was sitting at a table eating lunch with the new girl, Imogen. Sure, she was pretty, her hair surrounded her face in long waves, she had a cute button nose, her body was fit and her eyes were big and brown; I prefer blue. Not just any blue but the blue in the eyes that belong to Clare Edwards, she is a true beauty, everyone knew it but she's out of my grasp now, what am I going to do about it, that's right, nothing. I can't do anything besides last time I checked she was foundd kissing Degrassi's new heart throb, Jake. She moves on fast.

I've heard rumors about how me and Imogen are dating but that's not the case. I find her a bit of an attention whore. We're really just English partners. Ms. Dawes gave us new English partners after she found out that Clare and I broke up. _I wonder why? _So, that's why her and I are chilling at the Dot.

"Did you understand Juliet's motivation for killing herself?" Imogen asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious, she was in love," I reply.

"That she had to doesn't mean kill herself, Romeo would've waited."

"That's the point, Romeo _would've _waited but Juliet wouldn't be able to not fall in love with someone else. They were destined to die together," I say. Imogen looks in thought eventually she puts her hand on my arm, slowly drawing patterns on it and looks me in the eye.

"That was the most beautirul response I have ever heard," she say seductively with a hint of truth ringing in her words. I yank my hand away but she just places her hand behind my neck and starts leaning in. _**Shit, what do I do? I don't want to lead her on...**_My thoughts were interrupted by a loud clapping next to me. We both snap our head to the source. Next to our table is a clapping, very angry, Clare. I shoot her a confused look. She looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"What a show, Eli. This is how you you get over me, by kissing other girls. In front of me too. Do you care about how I feel? You're an asshole. Fuck you," Clare says. I was shocked that Clare would curse ike that in front of a large crowd of people who were looking at us. What shocked me more was that she just took my lemonade and poured it on my pants. This is the last strand. I got up abruptly, with force, anger was coursing through my bulging veins. Clare flinched, wow, I really am a monster. I turned around and started walking away from the angry Clare and gaping Imogen. I was almost to the door to when I heard footsteps behind me, I kept walking. My escape from the other customer's eyes was so close when I heard another shout that caused me to halt.

"Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?" Clare's voice rung in my head. The Dot was dead silent. I turned around on the heel of my foot and took slow, highly anticipated steps towards her. She looked up at me with angry tears coursing down her cheeks. I tried to appear calm but the anger had to be evident in my eyes.

"Don't you dare shove that bullshit down my throat. You broke up with me. You didn't love me. You left me in a hospital bed by myself and the next week, I found out you already had someone else, we never even talked about it. We just continued being friends and playing happy to everyone else. So don't you dare tell me that I never loved you. I crashed my first car for you but you took that as a chance to wiggle out of our relationship. You let your supposively "best friend" convince you that I was insane. I heard what you said about me the day I came back, you called me a manipulative monster, well guess what, I have ears like a hawk. I heard you go on and on to Alli about how bad I was for you, and I dealt with it and you're coming to ME with your blah blah bullshit. I always loved you until the very last moment of our relationship. Sad part is, I still do."

Everyone looked at me in shock, I never yelled, I always kept things inside until thay were too much to bear. With that said I ran out the Dot with tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks, wet pants and a new scar on my heart.

I ran to my house because my driving license was revoked but I can't even drive, I don't have a car. My therapist suggest that I don't drive until neccesary in case of another relapse of negative emotions. She also told me that I wasn't crazy, I just had a mental break down, just one slip up. I had good reason to, she said to me on one hot summer afternoon. I'm still going to her so she could teach me how to control my emotions better. I'm probably going to have to tell her about the slip up I just had. I'm so fucking unstable.

I was sitting on my sofa letting the tears and pain consume me. I was listening to the thunder and lightning shake my house and rain crash against the window when the bell rang. I cleaned my face from any emotions just incase it is my parents and walk to the door. I opened the door to reveal a soaked Clare. Her curls were dull and stuck to her face. Her eyes were surround by red puffs of skin, telling me that she had been crying. I don't care if I was mad her. I loved her so I hugged her and slowly walked her into the warnth of the living room, closing the door behind us. She was sobbing into my chest, it broke my heart to see her so sad. I hated myself for doing this to her, I would make it up. I sat down on the sofa and lifted her onto me. Her legs were dangling off the left side of my lap. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ssssh, it's okay. Calm down," I say in her ear softly. She started to calm down again when she suddenly shot up from my lap.

"No, Eli, it's not! I'm a bitch. I hurt you and you aren't mad. You're comforting me. I lied to you Eli," Clare says through heavy sobs.

"What did you lie about Clare? You never lied to me, it was you who helped me get better," I said trying to calm her down. Her body was starting to shake which is never a good sign.

"I told you I din't love you. I always have Eli, I just thought you needed your space," Clare whispers. I hug her again lacing my hands around her waist.

"We are pretty messed up," I whispered honestly in her ear. She chuckles softly, her sobs subsiding.

"Yes but can we be messed up together?" she says. I unlace myself and looked her in the eye. I already knew m y answer, I always did. With that thought in mind I brought her lips to mine, bringing her into the best moment of my life.


End file.
